thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodwill
Goodwill is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 35 of these. How to Get *Do friendly social interactions when visiting other Sims: " Make bed" action has a high droprate. *Do "Pet Dragon" on The Great Dragon Tower. *Clicking Facebook news feed stories about Health from the Magic Ball Medieval Edition *Drops when you do Art Skill interactions with the Vegas Card Show Table. *Click on news feed stories published from friendly actions. Examples includes: **"Watch TV Together" with a friend's TV **"Serving Tapas" with a friend's stove *Receive as a Free Gift from friends. *Awarded for achieving Player Levels of 3, 16, 29, 42, 55, and 83. *Awarded for completing steps in the following quests: **Animal Instincts **Art Imitates Virtual Life **Right On Clue **Holding out for a Hero **Toast Master General **Take My Advice *Request from friends individually for a quest or item construction. *Drops from the Share Happy Ice Cream Stand *Drop on Spatacula SteamMe™ Sauna interaction - Reinvigorate & Collect Reward. Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *All About You *Animal Instincts *Black and White *Chart Topper *Citizens On Patrol *Curiouser and Curiouser *Earthling, what is... Woohoo? *Go With The Flo *Green Up Your Act *Hardy-Ha-Ha! *Holiday Tales Part 1: The Simch *Holiday Tales Part 3: Ebenezer Smooge *House of Cards: Clubs *In A Fix *Needs to Know *Pool Party! *Press A for Adventure *Revenge Of The Simch *Road Trip *Smart Start *Take My Advice 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (26 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (8 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (6 needed) **Japanese Easel (2 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (9 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (10 needed) **Portrait Easel (10 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (2 needed) **Still Life Easel (1 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (11 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (8 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **Bill's Bucking Bronco (2 needed) **Cassius Gramophone (3 needed) **Coates' Umbrella Stand (2 needed) **LifeLike Archery Range (5 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (8 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (2 needed) **Tatsu Sumo Ring (8 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (6 needed) **Venutia Dough Counter (5 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (3 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (7 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (3 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Arrigo Coffee Machine (2 needed) **Brand Name Wisebuy (6 needed) **DyKoTami Coffee Machine (2 needed) **Jetblack 500 (5 needed) **Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker (10 needed) **Mr Füd's Ice Cream Maker (10 needed) **Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker (4 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (16 needed) **Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand (3 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (6 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (6 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (7 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (6 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (6 needed) **Venture Grill (2 needed) **Venutia Granita Machine (3 needed) **Vespertine Cocktail Bar (5 needed) **Wafflematic 3T (2 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **Percival Penny Farthing (2 needed) **Presto (12 needed) **Scidaddle City Scooter (6 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (4 needed) **Sterling (2 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following item: **PsstNet 3000 CPU (6 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (2 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (5 needed) **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess (7 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (5 needed) **Diesel DJ Turntables (3 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (5 needed) **Leopold's Lute (12 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-10 (13 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (12 needed) **Melena's Bongos (4 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (5 needed) **Old Faithful (6 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (6 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (7 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (6 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (10 needed) **SimPhonic Keytar (5 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (16 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (12 needed) **Gaia Spirit Tree (5 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (6 needed) **Haiku Ai Poet's Bench (4 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (3 needed) **IPlum Desktop (12 needed) **Muskwood Writing Desk (2 needed) **Moneywell GT3060 (8 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (11 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (13 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Agetha China Paint Vase (1 needed) **Agetha Umbrella Bin (1 needed) **Amour Dinner For Two (6 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (21 needed) **Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (12 needed) **Blossom Combivan (5 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (3 needed) **ColleXion Dressing Room (9 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (10 needed) **Kurage Sushi Bar (2 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (16 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (10 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (8 needed) **Simsonic Metropolis ME System (1 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (12 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (3 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (7 needed) **The Great Dragon Tower (18 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (9 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (13 needed) **WiseFellas Casino Table (6 needed) **Wolfswood (1 needed) **ZecuTime Home Office (2 needed) **Zen Garden (3 needed) 'Other' *Used to craft the following items: **+5 Energy **Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Boost **Inspired Potion **Planks **Zen Crystal *Used to repair the FizzMaster Alchemy Table. (4 needed) Category:Backpack Items